Shenanigans Episode 169
Recap The party are in Shenanigans when the 85 year old Garry Oldman comes into the tavern to report a theft. Desmond however Lizzy stops him. The party end up being put on the case. The party go to the scene of the crime, Mr Oldman's house. The lock on the door has either been either expertly picked or they had a key. Inside the house is a set of muddy boot prints leading to some ripped up floor boards. Under the floorboards is a emptied out buried chest. The party ask about who has keys to his house, and Mr Oldman says he has 2 children, Merry Oldman (son) & Margaret Weis Oldman (daughter). Ace Wrighter uses Speak with Plants to find out the culprit was a person wearing a dark robe who committed the crime in the morning. Armand investigates other plants in the garden and discovers some poisonous plants being grown there also. The party find out a neighbour of Mr Oldman found some boots this morning next to the fence to a property, the party take the books and match them against the prints in Mr Oldman's house and find the treads are an exact match, including some imperfections. The party go to "The Butchers Shop" on the docks and ask about Merry Oldman who works on the docks, and are told that Merry is very lazy and doesn't work and just gets drunk all day. The party return to where the boots were found and Ace Wrighter casts "Thought Capture" to discover the person with the boots took them off, then jumped over the nearby fence into the abandoned property, all the while cackling about how no one will solve this crime. The party investigate the abandoned property and find bare-footprints leading to the back door of the residence where a different set of boots were put on. The garden in the backyard is well maintained, but the inside of the property itself is in disrepair. Armand finds some Hobo marks that say "Leave this house alone". The name on the letterbox simply reads "Sid". The party talk Nancy the neighbour who is spying on the party. She says that Mr Oldman has her watch the property since he owns both of them, and Mr Oldman just uses the 2nd property to grow more plants in the backyard. The party confront Mr Oldman, and he admits his real name is Sid Vicious, the nephew of the former Count Vicious and the Uncle of the current Count Vicious, and he and his family left Eridon and moved to Drekis. Later on Mr Oldman had been hired to assassinate the current Count Vicious my the Drekis government, but failed in doing so. He then fires the party from the case since they hadn't found the culprit. The party decide to keep investigating, and investigate Margaret Oldman which they hadn't done yet. They visit Margaret Oldman's farm, which isn't in a good condition. Margaret Oldman claims that her set of keys were stolen and her front door was kicked in, however there is no evidence that entry was forced. The party confront Margaret and she admits to the theft. Margaret took the money since her father was going to have her older brother Merry inherit the whole amount. The party disagree on how much money that Margaret should return to her father, but in the end Randall's suggestion for the return of half the money is accepted by the group. Margaret agrees, but asks the party to meet her at Shenanigans so they won't find her hiding spot. Armand secretly stays behind and spies on Margaret as the rest of the party head back to Shenanigans. Armand spies Margaret take out finds from the hiding spot, then she leaves. Armand goes to the hiding spot, takes the rest of the wealth, and moves it to a new hiding spot near a tree. Margaret meets with the party at Shenanigans and gives them the sack of wealth. Ace Wrighter & Randall deliver the wealth back to Mr Oldman while Garrett meets with Armand and split the wealth they stole. Experience 700 each each Category:Shenanigans Episodes